


Skull

by Tsunayuki_Crosseria_Demort



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, カテキョ! | Katekyo! | Private Teacher!
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunayuki_Crosseria_Demort/pseuds/Tsunayuki_Crosseria_Demort
Summary: Los sucesos de KHR! desde el punto de vista de Skull!!!! Es un poema y es el primer fanfic que escribo. Espero que le guste <3





	Skull

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Skull - a poem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444734) by [yvonna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvonna/pseuds/yvonna)



> Este es el primer fanfic que escribo por lo que espero criticas reconstructivas. Es un poema (o el intento de un poema). espero que les guste!!!
> 
> Diclaimer: KHR no me pertenece.

No puedo contener lo que siento dentro de mí.  
El abuso que he sufrido, que llegué a permitir.  
No entienden, ni lo intentan  
No soy más que una muñeca  
A la que empujan y golpean  
Porque no entiendo sus maneras.

Llegué sin conocer el destino que acepté.  
Engañado, ignorante, abusado por mis pares.  
Era ciego ante las bestias  
De este mundo en tinieblas.  
Ignorante, extranjero  
-Morirá de los primeros-

Una trampa, un engaño,  
La traición de un aliado  
Impotentes, enojados  
"Ella sabia y se ha callado"

Malditos a vagar  
Comienzo a naufragar  
Solo y en libertad  
En una jaula de cristal.

Cadenas violetas  
Me anclan a las tinieblas,  
A un País de maravillas  
Bañado en fuego y en cenizas

Pólvora con trajes  
Y sonrisas sangrantes,  
Políticas oscuras  
En metal negro brillante

Atrapado, enjaulado  
Siguen tratando de encerrarlo  
El más débil de los siete  
Presa fácil para el que quiere.

Se reúnen nuevamente  
En la cumbre de la muerte.  
El cielo cambia de bandera  
Como lilas* marchitas en la pradera.

El tiempo corre y está sonando,  
Las cosas están cambiando.  
El aire te está matando  
Y la libre de marzo** los está cazando.

Uno a uno van cayendo  
Y el mundo se va muriendo.  
La liebre va tras la reina  
No hay que dejar que la obtenga.

Reina rojas, o es blanca***  
No conoces tu papel.  
La liebre tus hilos tranca,  
No lo dejes vencer.

Naranja caballero,  
Guerrero del cielo,****  
Acabaste con la liebre  
Y liberaste a sus rehenes.

Desde antes tu venias  
Y a ese antes estas volviendo  
Con los hechos sucedidos  
En este tiempo que no es tuyo.

Recuerda lo que fue y nunca podrá ser  
De un futuro en 10 años  
Que no volverás a ver.

El reloj suena, el tiempo avanza  
El sombrerero***** muestra sus cartas,  
Esperanza con espinas  
-¡¡Puedo recuperar mi vida!!-

Un juego, una promesa.  
Amigos, aliados y competencia.  
Ellos van por el cielo y yo voy por la tierra******  
Ten cuidado con los carceleros  
Que hay cosas que no estás viendo.

Alianzas y planes  
Ataques y verdades  
Roces contra la muerte  
Y conflicto de intereses.

Sombrerero loco, descubrimos tus mentiras  
Danos tiempo y verás que malditos no estarán más  
Encontraremos otra manera,  
Ya no seguiremos tus reglas.

Pasó a paso, con trabajo  
Se pudo llegar a algo  
El arco iris en Vindice  
Y nosotros somos libres!!

**Author's Note:**

> -...- Dialogo  
> "..." Pensamientos
> 
> * Lilas: Inocencia juvenil y confianza  
> ** Liebre de Marzo: Byakuran  
> *** Reina roja, o blanca: Uni  
> **** Guerrero Cielo: Tsuna  
> ***** Sombrerero: Checker Face  
> ****** Tierra: Enma


End file.
